


Happy Birthday

by Unofficial_Doctor



Series: A Chip in Your Lung [2]
Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Overall good time, Pink - Freeform, SO MUCH PINK, happiness, lots of pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficial_Doctor/pseuds/Unofficial_Doctor
Summary: It's a very special day today, and what better way to celebrate than with the people you care about? And it's going to be pink. Of course it's pink.





	Happy Birthday

An army of heels clicked down the white linoleum, marching to a giddy tune, with the one exception being a rather fashionable pair of boots but still they marched.  The army belonged to four women appropriately dressed for a party setting rather than the sterile environment of the hospital hallways. Elle, of course, was the most colourful member, the leader, and she led her conspirators: Paulette, Vivian, and Enid. All four carried several bags, both the basic fabric supermarket type that was stuffed to the brim with plastic wrap and cardboard and the gift bags lightly touched with glitter type. It earned them some looks but no one dared to stop these women who were clearly on a mission.

They approached a certain room that Elle, at this point, had memorized the appearance of and they shushed themselves with smiles even though their only sound was their shoes. WIth Elle’s hand on the doorknob, they hunched over and counted down with a slight bobbing down motion, ready to pounce.

Suddenly, all three entered the room with cheer and a shout.

_ “Surprise!” _

Emmett, who was dozing off, jumped up on the bed at the noise. It earned him the laughter of the ladies. He calmed down quickly enough though, reassured now that he was not being attacked, but the shocked expression didn’t leave his face.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he asked, still mildly distressed but it was fading.

"Of course not," Elle responded. "That would be the worst present ever."

"Then don't scare me like that; it sounded more like an attack or something."

"Don't take it personally honey, she just doesn't want you sleeping through another day," Paulette reassured.

"And on such an important date too," Vivian added. "That would be shameful, Emmett."

"So I'd be a disappointment then, that's nothing new."

"You, Emmett Forrest, disappointing me? Never." Elle leaned in, however, with a classic mischievous grin on her face. " So don't start now, Mr. Forrest." He shared the same smile in turn.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Woods."

"Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me, this place needs some redecorating." Emmett compiled and shut his eyes, providing the ladies to shuffle around to the crinkling of plastic bags. A few minutes later, Paulette gently tapped Emmett on the shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes to a room adorned with various bright pink decorations on the walls, complete with glitter streamers hanging on the curtains, and one large "Happy Birthday" banner draped on the wall behind the bed; a dramatic change from the blank white.

"How'd you even get all this in?" He asked.

"Friends in high places," Vivian replied. "I know the head nurse on duty today and she was kind enough to tell the rest of the staff to watch for the parade of pink."

"She's a resourceful woman."

"I try, Enid, I try."

The girls situated themselves, Enid and Vivian on the chairs while Elle and Paulette took to opposite sides of the bed. Elle, of course, perched herself near the head of the bed and tangled her fingers in the mess of Emmett's messy curls while they chattered on about the past few weeks. They still kept their soft bounce despite being pressed against a pillow all the time. But soon they'd all go home with Emmett back to his healthy self and she would pamper him senseless to get that hospital smell out, and then he could finally start wearing that cologne she bought him so long ago that was sitting in a bag under her bed waiting to be used.

But for now, this was alright, and she was content having him beside her as they talked about how the start of summer has been, the bundle of joy that is Paulette's daughter - Paulette had pictures; the two-month-old child looked so small, a little ball of pink swaddled in Kyle’s arms - and everything that fell in between.

"Oh my God I almost forgot!" Paulette suddenly shrieked, prompting all eyes to her as she feverishly searched for something in her handbag. "We have to take a picture!" Elle clapped her hands together in agreement and delight and turned to face Emmett who was slowly shaking his head in protest.

"I don't think you want a photo of me looking like this."

"Everyone in this room knows that's a lie, honey," Paulette shot back with honesty.

"Just relax, Emmett; you don't look bad at all." It was a bit of a stretch, admittedly; the deep bags under his eyes gave away the presence of the sickness lurking underneath the skin. The pallor of the skin and the slight protrusion of cheekbones could almost go unnoticed. But there was still that charming gleam in his eyes that refused to be diminished.

"But I don't look good either, compared to you; you're stunning." Elle playfully smacked the back of his head before going back to fix his hair.

"Don't you dare say that; you look as charming as ever." She pretended not to notice the light colour that rose on his cheeks.

"Found it!" Paulette shouted as she pulled out a camera; Enid offered to take the first picture so everyone quickly assembled into place. Elle leaned into Emmett, wrapping an arm around to pull him close and let his head rest on her shoulder. He didn’t protest. Paulette shifted over to a chair, pulled it up next to the bed and sat holding Emmett’s hand in hers. Vivian, standing and smiling, placed one hand on Elle’s shoulder, and the other held Elle’s free hand.

Perfectly picturesque. In an instant, the flash captured the small snapshot of everyone’s smiles, a moment of unconditional happiness.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Emmett whispered to Elle, head still on her shoulder.

“But I wanted to,” she replied, matching his tone. The others started to move slightly away, seemingly to grant them a bit of privacy. Emmett furrowed his brow and pouted in response.

“Did you really? You have other, more... physically able friends.”

“Serena, Margot, and Pilar already spoiled me silly with gifts and beauty treatments, okay? And besides, today wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t share it with you.” He looked up to her and she to him, locking eyes for the smallest moment.

“Touching,” he said, louder than a whisper but still soft. He moved away slightly as if distance could resolve the tension that built up in those few seconds.

“I try.” Gently, Emmett took hold of her hand, smiling as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss on it.

“Happy birthday, Miss Woods comma Elle.”

“Emmett Forrest, you spoil me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, this is NOT a direct follow up to the last work. I'm working backwards, loosely connecting these. And I figured y'all needed something sweet after that last one, so yep.  
> @a-weird-blog-in-general  
> You know where to find me.


End file.
